


Food of Love

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, M/M, Schmoop, Vegetarianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why isn't Jim enjoying Steak Night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4765.html?thread=12893853#t12893853) for the prompt "Kirk/Spock. Kirk becomes a vegetarian for Spock. I mean, write porn about it if you wish but still, shmoopy, vegetarian themed fic must be written!"

Bones paused in the act of setting down his tray and claiming the seat across from his best friend. "Jim, it's Friday," he said.

Kirk didn't immediately look up from the PADD he was perusing as he ate his bean and cheese burritos. "Yeah?"

"The doctor is indeed correct." Spock inserted himself neatly into the conversation from his seat beside Jim. "In the traditional Terran calendar to which most of the crew, including yourself and Doctor McCoy, are accustomed, today is a Friday."

"Thank you, Spock, I know I'm just a doctor, not a Vulcan, but I think Jim can trust me to know what day of the week it is," McCoy groused.

As usual, Jim didn't seem to have registered their dialogue beyond 'Spock and Bones taunting each other.' "Shit, Bones, did I miss another meeting?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Bones reassured him. "Friday steak night ring any bells?"

Did Jim just blush? "Oh. That. Not really in the mood for steak tonight." He glanced briefly at Spock before turning his attention back to his PADD.

"Jim Kirk not in the mood for steak? You're the only reason Friday night is steak night, dammit! Do I need to drag you down to sickbay and jab you with a couple of hypos?"

"Lack of desire to consume animal products is not a medical condition, Doctor McCoy."

"It can be, and don't you tell me how to do my job, you damn logic machine! Since when does Jim turn down a juicy cut of beef, the rarer the better?"

"I have not observed the Captain consuming any animal flesh for the past 7.75 days."

Bones damn near choked on his own steak. "A week!" he spluttered. "Jim, is that true?"

Jim had turned his full attention to Spock, and was smiling gently. "You noticed," he said.

"Indubitably, Captain. My powers of observation are quite keen." It was Spock, so he wasn't smiling, but he met Jim's eyes and didn't look away.

"What's this?" Bones squawked, but Jim kept smiling and Spock kept ... looking at him. It was starting to get uncomfortable. "You're doing this on purpose, Jim?"

Now Jim did break eye contact to look over at McCoy. "You know Vulcans are vegetarians, Bones. I'm giving up meat for Spock."

Jim went back to his PADD, which was a damn sight better than making what Bones now realized were lovey-dovey eyes. Spock looked like the cat that ate the canary. Bones cut into his steak with renewed viciousness.


End file.
